There remains a need for a balloon catheter that can be deployed to provide a radial outward force against a body lumen wall without causing occlusion of the body lumen. Such a catheter can be constructed to provide varying expansive characteristics such as a low or high radial outward force, a low or high ratio of expansion, as well as provide the ability to navigate through tortuous anatomy.